


Ghostbusters

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plan for Kara to spend the weekend alone with Cat is foiled when Carter stays home, but when they find out Cat has never seen Ghostbusters, Kara and Carter insist on watching it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara, cancel my 5:00 and make sure the car is here at 4:00. I’m picking up Carter at school and taking him home to pack. It’s his weekend with his father.” A wicked smile spread across Cat’s face, but she attempted to maintain her professional composure. “I’d like you to come by around 6:00. Carter would be happy to see you before he leaves, and we can discuss the plans for next month’s gala.” She lowered her voice so only Kara could hear her speak. “Pack a bag. You’re staying the weekend.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara answered with a wink. As she walked out of the office she muttered. “God, I am a walking, talking cliché.” But she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of a whole weekend in the Penthouse with Cat.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Kara let herself into the penthouse with her spare key. “Cat? Carter? I’m here!” She set her messenger bag and purse on the bench next to the door and shrugged out of her jacket, hanging it on the coatrack. She turned back to the penthouse foyer and looked around. She’d never get used to all this luxury. The vaulted ceilings, floor to ceiling windows, marble everything. She always felt like she was in a museum and shouldn’t be touching anything.

Before she could get too lost in her musings her arms were full of 13-year-old boy. “Hi Kara!” he said enthusiastically into her shoulder. She pulled him back so she could look at him, giving his curls an affectionate pat.

“Hey kiddo. I’m glad I got to see you before your dad comes. Have fun this weekend, ok?”

Carter smiled. “Before I go, I want you to come see what I made in art class today!” He took her by the hand and drug her through the apartment, past priceless paintings and vases and into his enormous bedroom, painted white, with red and blue trim, covered from top to bottom in photos and posters of Supergirl.

“Wow, Carter. I thought once you found out about me, you’d take all this stuff down. Now that the mystery’s gone,” she teased. 

“Are you kidding? Just because I know it’s you, doesn’t mean I’m not still your biggest fan.”

Kara’s heart melted and she drew Carter into a one-armed hug. “Now, show me this work of art.”

He pointed to his desk, where stood a sculpture of a craggy rock. It looked like an alien planet or a desolate mountain somewhere. Scattered on the mountain were a number of small figurines, carved from clay, painted intricately and baked in a kiln. “Carter, this is fantastic!” she said before leaning over for a closer look. Upon inspection, it was clear that each of these figures was a superhero, but while the superhero costumes weren’t familiar, the faces on each figure was. Supergirl stood in the middle of the rock, above and around her were figurines in heroic stances of what looked like Alex, James, Winn and Lucy. Standing beside Supergirl, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip was a tiny Cat Grant, in a bright blue catsuit and on her other side, Supergirl’s hand on his shoulder was a tiny Carter in a red jumpsuit and eye mask. Etched into the base of the rock, in perfect block letters read “The Supersquad” 

Tears sprang to Kara’s eyes and she straightened up and brought Carter to her for a hug. “You are just the greatest kid,” she whispered.

Carter shrugged. “I wanted you to remember that you’re not alone and I wanted everyone else to know that they can be superheroes too, even mom and me.”

Kara nodded. “You’re all superheroes to me.”

“Don’t worry,” he said quickly. “Nobody knows who they’re supposed to be. I told my class they were all just made up superheroes. Well, except for Supergirl.” 

She blinked back her tears, gave Carter another brave smile and asked, “Where’s your mom?”

“In her study, waiting for you.” He began gathering his bags to take to the penthouse door for when his father arrived. “I’ll come hug you before I leave.”

Kara nodded and headed to Cat’s study across from her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and made a beeline for the desk where a blonde head was bent over a series of photos. The blonde head rose, but before Cat had a chance to speak, she had a lap full of exuberant blonde and was being thoroughly and soundly kissed. Kara’s hands dove into Cat’s hair and she felt Cat’s arms circle her waist. The kiss lengthened and deepened and Kara became lost in the sensation. As they broke apart, noses brushing, Cat finally found her voice. “What was that for?”

“That was for that incredible boy you’ve raised practically on your own, and this,” Kara gave her another deep, if shorter, kiss, “is for working in those pants, in that fishbowl you call an office all day and expecting me not to spontaneously combust.”

“Spontaneously combust, Kara, really? You’re such a nerd.” Kara smiled proudly. “I take it Carter showed you his sculpture? He’s very proud of it.”

Kara nodded. “It made me cry”

“Darling, macaroni and cheese makes you cry.”

Kara shut Cat up by planting another kiss on her lips. They began to get carried away as Cat stood and pushed Kara back until she was sitting on her desk. Cat settled her hips between Kara’s, and her lips on the curve where Kara’s neck met her shoulder. “Cat,” Kara breathed. “We can’t. Not until Carter goes.” But her hands belied her words as her fingers made their way under Cat’s shirt to caress the small of her back. Cat’s lips had just made their way back to Kara’s when her phone rang.  
The mood sufficiently killed, and Kara already off her desk, Cat answered her phone and grumped “What?”

Kara crossed the room and sat in the bay window seat, and tried not to listen to the argument that ensued on the phone. She must have spaced out sufficiently because the next thing she heard was “Fine, but so help me, if you ever do this to him again, I will have you in custody court before you can-“ Cat didn’t finish her threat before she threw the phone down and rubbed her forehead. “Bastard,” she whispered. “Carter’s father isn’t coming.”

Kara sprang to her feet. “What? Why?”

Cat shrugged. “He says he has to fly to L.A. Some emergency with a client. Typical.” Cat Grant never cried, but when Kara saw the telltale signs of an ‘I’m not crying’ temper tantrum, she drew Cat close and stroked her hair until she felt her breathing and heartbeat return to normal. 

It was Kara’s turn to get mad. “I’m gonna pay him a visit.” She began unbuttoning her blouse, exposing her suit and making for the window.

Cat caught her by the wrist before she could get away. “You most certainly will not, Kara, think. He has no idea who you are and he certainly has no idea I am involved with you. How on earth would Supergirl know he’s just abandoned his son?” Suitably chastened, Kara sheepishly buttoned her shirt back up. 

“You want me to go talk to him?” She asked helpfully, pointing in the general direction of Carter’s room.

“No, I’ll go. He needs to hear it from me.” Cat laid a soft hand on Kara’s cheek. “I’m afraid our weekend of paradise will have to wait,” she said, the disappointment obvious in her voice.

Kara drew Cat close and smiled her sweet, open smile. “That’s OK, beautiful. I’ll hang out with the little man for a bit and head home when he goes to bed. I’ll dream of you.” The kiss they shared was full and sweet.

“Hopeless romantic.” Cat rolled her eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You saw me,” Kara said earnestly and they left the study, hand in hand.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara get a bit carried away and Carter witnesses and awkward situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has been posted to Supercat Week - Awkward Situation

Carter took the news in stride. He pouted while he unpacked his bags and lit up when Cat told him Kara was staying for dinner.

“Can we watch a movie with her?”

Cat nodded. “I need to get some work done, so I’ll be free tomorrow. The two of you can watch anything in YOUR Netflix queue. Not mine and not Kara’s” Cat raised her eyebrows to show him he meant business.

Carter dipped his head and mumbled. “Kara’s got all the same movies as me anyway.”

Cat smirked, unsurprised. She stood and lifted Carter’s chin. “You made her really happy with your art project, you know. You made her cry.”

Carter rolled his eyes. “Mom, dish soap commercials make Kara cry.”

Cat Grant did not typically laugh out loud, but her son made her laugh on the regular.

“I’m sorry about your dad, love. You ok?”

Carter nodded and gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Get a little homework done, so you’ll be free this weekend too. I’ll come get you for dinner.” She dropped a kiss on his forehead. “You’re such a good boy, Carter. I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

Cat retreated to her study to nurse her fury and have a finger of bourbon.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kara ducked into Carter’s room a few minutes later to check on him. She checked his math homework and gave him a couple of grammar pointers on his history paper.

Ten minutes later, Kara sat on the kitchen counter, which she knew Cat hated, dipping ‘nilla wafers in marshmallow fluff and texting Alex.

Kara: S.G. could really use a night off if you can swing it with boss-man  
Alex: All’s quiet here, sis. Barring some city-wide emergency, I think you’re golden  
Kara: Thank God. Carter’s dad bailed on his weekend. Cat’s pissed but Carter’s OK. I promised him a movie.  
Alex: Take care of ‘em. I gotcha here. Give Cat an awkward hug and the C-man a chuck on the chin for me.  
Kara: You’re the best. Love you.  
Alex: Love you too.

“Kara Danvers get your ass off my granite countertop. This is not some backwoods Minnesota lake cabin.” Cat stormed into the kitchen and cocked her hip, pointing her Mont Blanc at Kara’s nose. “And what are you eating? We’re having dinner soon. Honestly!”

“I was hungry.” 

Cat rolled her eyes. “You’re always hungry”

Kara hopped off the counter, cookie in hand and fed the last bite to Cat, followed by a perfunctory kiss. “Alien metabolism.” She placed an open-mouth kiss behind Cat’s ear. “Plenty of room for dinner.” A kiss behind the other ear. “What’s the matter?” A tiny bite to Cat’s throbbing pulse point. 

Cat sighed and melted a little. “I can’t find my glasses. Have you seen them?” 

Kara pulled away from her enjoyable ministrations on Cat’s neck and effortlessly lifted her onto the countertop with a strangled, “Hey!” from an indignant Cat.  
Kara smiled affectionately as she dipped slim fingers into the pocket of Cat’s starched Oxford shirt and pulled out a pair of black glasses, placing them gently on the face in front of her. She then lifted her other hand and plucked another pair of identical glasses off the top of Cat’s head and placed them on top of the first pair. “I always know where your   
glasses are.”

Cat pulled her hero into a kiss. Tongues met as Kara’s hands slid around Cat’s hips, squeezing gently. Willing herself not keep her strength under some semblance of control. 

“You’re the perfect height, right here,” she murmured. Cat’s fingers pulled the ponytail from its confines tugged at the ends of Kara’s hair forcing the kiss to deepen. Kara could hear Cat’s heart rate speed up and body temperature skyrocket and knew, in the back of her mind, that they should stop, that this was against the rules, that any and all PDA was supposed to be reserved for Carter-free moments. She could not, however, get her body to cooperate with her brain. All bets were off when it came to Cat Grant. When it was just the two of them, it was as if earth slid away and she was flying, superpowers or no.

“Hey Mom? Woah.” Carter entered the kitchen and just as quickly turned around.

The women sprang apart and Cat was off the counter and down the hall while Kara was still getting her bearings. Kara stood, back against the counter, willing the spinning in her head to settle and her senses to quiet. She cursed her physiology and judgment all at once. Getting worked up like that was dangerous for her and they both knew it. In the months since the start of their romance, they had learned how to handle the ebbs and flows of Kara’s senses and powers when her control was compromised, but it still took her a few minutes to come back to herself after filling every corner of herself with Cat.

As the world righted itself she heard the soft voices down the hall and zeroed in on the sound. 

“I’m sorry you saw that, sweetheart”

“It’s OK, mom. Really. It just freaked me out a little.” Kara could hear the smile in his voice.

There was no smile in Cat’s voice as she said, “Kara and I have rules about showing affection when you’re here and we broke those rules tonight. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Is that why Kara never stays over?”

“Carter! That is an inappropriate question.”

“Sorry”

Cat sighed. “Are you ready to help make dinner? Good. Go wash your hands and put on short sleeves. We’re making tacos. You can whip up your famous guacamole.”

“Do you have enough avocados? Kara –“

“Had a snack.” Cat was smiling now. “We’ll have plenty.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kara was already pulling ingredients from the fridge when Cat walked back into the kitchen and sat at the island. She pulled a bottle of wine, two glasses and a corkscrew from the nearby rack and busied herself opening and pouring them each a healthy glass while Kara began chopping vegetables in silence.

“Darling?” Cat tried to break the silence. No response.

“Sweetheart.” Kara shook her head but did not turn from her task.

“Kara Danvers! I will not have my teenage son approach this awkward situation with more maturity than my girlfriend! Now turn around and talk to me.” Kara turned, her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

Cat sighed and made her way to Kara. “It’s ok. He’s not traumatized. I had ‘the talk’ with him when he was nine and we’ve discussed homosexuality. It isn’t like he doesn’t know the nature of our relationship. This is way worse for us than it is for him. Trust me.” 

Kara remained still and pushed her glasses up on her nose.

Cat continued. “Did you think I’d be angry with you?” Kara nodded and took a shaky breath, not trusting her voice.

The older woman drew the younger into a warm embrace. “I really did a number on you when I first hired you, didn’t I?”

Kara nodded against Cat’s shoulder and returned the embrace.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Preparing dinner was a near silent affair. Kara still hadn’t found her voice and Carter was unused to Kara, who was usually so verbose and talkative, having nothing to say. He began to think he had done something wrong.

But when the tacos hit the table and Kara had her first one down topped with Carter’s excellent guac, she smiled bravely, squared her shoulders, turned to him and asked. “So, buddy, aside from a rockstar art project, how was your week at school?”

Cat sipped her wine and watched as the wall came down and normalcy returned.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After dinner was cleaned up, Cat gave each of them a kiss, said “You know where to find me,” and retreated to her study.

“C’mon C-man, let’s go pick a movie.”

Kara told Carter that he could pick, as long as she got full veto power and within a few minutes they had settled on Ghostbusters.

“Hey, can we ask Mom if she’ll watch with us?”

Kara knew what the answer would be, but she knocked quietly on the study door anyway and they entered at Cat’s business-like “Come in.”

“We’ve come to kidnap you.”

“What?”

“Come watch the movie with us Mom!”

“Carter, you know I can’t. Maybe tomorrow.”

“No, tonight, Mom, please!”

“Come on, Cat. I’ll help you with whatever it is later. Take a break.”

Heavy sigh. “What are we watching?”

Kara and Carter shouted in unison. “Ghostbusters!”

Cat’s focus returned to her work. “I’ve never seen it.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “You’ve never seen Ghostbusters!?”

“Kara, you know how I feel about repeating myself”

“Uh, uh. Unacceptable. Now you don’t have a choice. I’m definitely kidnapping you. Everyone has to see Ghostbusters at least once.” And with that, she lifted Cat from her leather chair and threw her bodily over her shoulder. “Carter, run,” she said giggling.

“Kara Zor-El, are you insane? I am not a sack of potatoes. Put me down this instant you alien heathen!”

So, Kara did, on the overstuffed sofa in front of the TV. “Stay,” she said, her blue eyes twinkling, before turning to help Carter with the popcorn.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie.

Popcorn was distributed and seats were taken. Carter flopped into a yellow bean bag chair approximately the size of a small island. Cat and Kara sat at either end of the sofa, so that their feet, but no other part of them could touch, draped in an enormous crochet blanket. The penthouse itself may have been decorated and furnished to within an inch of its life, but Cat had gone out of her way to give her son a place where he would always feel comfortable. The thought made Kara smile through a mouthful of popcorn. Classy, sophisticated Cat Grant, snuggled in a family room like a middle class plebe. 

As the opening credits began, Cat began a half-hearted game of footsie with Kara, who, after the mortifying debacle earlier, shot her a warning glance and tucked her feet underneath her. She had to admit, though, Cat was impossibly cute when she pouted.

Four minutes in, Cat scoffed, wrinkled her nose and opined, “The hair and clothes in this movie are going to cause permanent eye damage.”

“It was made in the 80’s, honey, don’t make me call Alex and dredge up every high school and college photo of you. Now hush, we’re trying to watch.”  
Cat’s pout returned.

When the white lady in the library screamed, however, Cat was suddenly no longer on her end of the sofa and Kara was placing a soft kiss on the blonde head snuggled on her shoulder. Carter glanced back at the commotion and Kara just gave him a shrug and tightened the protective arm encircling the softie masquerading as her girlfriend.  
That was when the commentary began. It started with an inappropriate giggle. 

“Kara,” she whispered. “He said ‘load bearing members’”

“What are you, twelve? Shh.”

“Ugh, Sigourney Weaver is completely socially awkward. Rick Moranis is charming, though. He reminds me of you, dear.”

Kara got her attention and held a finger to her lips.

“Rehearsal for what? What does she do?”

Carter looked back and Kara shrugged at him again.

“What did it say, Zool?”

“That building doesn’t exist in New York City. What is that?”

“Kara, do you have your phone? Look up Zool. Is that a real god?”

“Oh, sure, she ran screaming from the apartment, but managed to turn off all the lights on her way out.”

“Cat, hush!”

She seemed to be chastened for a few minutes, but it didn’t take long before she forgot herself again.

“Who pays for all the property damage these guys cause? Do they have insurance? Or lawyers?” 

At this intrusion, Carter did something Carter never did, he sighed a world-weary sigh and gave his mom the ‘seriously-shut-up-you-are-killing-me’ look. Kara reached over and put a gentle hand around Cat’s mouth. She got a bite for her trouble.

“Oh, Kasey Kasem,” Cat said sadly. “Darling man.”

“You know, it’s incredible how much they smoked inside then. Takes me back to my Daily Planet days.”

“Oooh. Twinkies. Carter, do we have any Twinkies?” 

At this intrusion, Carter paused the movie. “You always said I shouldn’t eat Twinkies.”

Cat sighed and rose from her spot. “That’s true. Mind if I use the restroom while we’re stopped?” She didn’t wait for an answer but disappeared from the room.

As soon as she was gone Carter accosted Kara. “Can’t you kiss her or something to get her to shut up?”

“Kiss her? Carter! No, not with you sitting right there. Besides, I thought it ‘freaked you out,’” she emphasized her argument with forceful air-quotes.

Carter slumped back in the bean bag chair. “I’m serious, Kara. It would be worth it if it kept her quiet.”

“Yeah, but then I would miss the movie.”

Carter raised his eyebrows and Kara gave in. “Fine, I’ll try. But let us not forget whose idea this was.” She pointed at him just as Cat came back in the room and returned to her spot curled up against Kara.

As the movie started again, Kara checked that Carter was engrossed and, silently as possible, drew Cat’s face to hers with a soft nudge under her chin. She started with one kiss, then another then a longer one, slipping her tongue past Cat’s full lips, forgetting the true reason she had started this amorous little endeavor in the first place. The woman in her arms began to respond, but just as a slender hand rose to cup the back of Kara’s neck, Cat sprang back with a loud *smack* at the parting of their lips. “Not a chance,” she breathed in Kara’s ear. “Besides, I’m watching this.”

Kara wasn’t sure if she was upset because their plan had backfired or because she felt rejected, but she pouted for the next few scenes. She could practically hear Carter rolling his eyes.

Cat didn’t even slow down.

“See? Rick Moranis is babbling, just like you dear!”

“What happened to Dana? Oh. Well.”

She curled herself closer against a still-pouting Kara and whispered in her ear again. “Will you wear that outfit for me sometime?” Kara’s head snapped to look at her, blush   
painting her cheeks and eyebrows raised.

As the scene unfolded, Cat hastily ordered, “Carter, close your eyes.”

“It’s OK, Mom. My turn for the bathroom. Don’t pause it.”

As Carter left the room, Kara turned to Cat, taking her face in both of her hands, but demonstrating very little affection. “Catherine Grant, light of my life, you are the smartest woman I have ever met and I want to be around you every second of every day, but if you don’t sit here and watch this movie without talking, I will fly you to MY apartment so your son and I can finish it in peace.” She completed her speech with a close-mouthed kiss on her lips, tucking blonde curls back under her chin as Carter came back in the room.  
Again, several minutes of peace ensued and Kara tamped down her guilt at scolding her girlfriend, who was only trying to be interested in the things she was asked to be interested in. The peace did not last long, however. The color commentary started back up at a whisper, but the whisper was soon abandoned for a more enthusiastic voice.

“Is that a colander?”

“Yeesh. Where’s Supergirl when you need her?”

“Oh, so the building IS important.”

“Seriously, Kara, I’m buying you that outfit.” That little outburst was met with a shocked “Mom!” from the direction of the beanbag chair and Kara buried her head in her hand.

“Why don’t they take the elevator?” 

“The building’s electricity is out, Cat. Shut. Up.”

“Yikes, she looks like a female David Bowie.” Kara had had enough and gave Cat a short tug on her blonde curls. She was rewarded with a quiet “Ouch” and a smack to her wrist.

A minute or two later Carter whispered excitedly “Here comes the best part.” Kara smiled in anticipation.

*Well* Peter Venkman said from the screen and Kara and Carter chimed in together. “This chick. Is. Toast!” and the two of them dissolved into hopeless giggles and High Fives.

“Well,” Cat stated, but had no further comment except to say, “Carter, you shouldn’t say ‘chick.’”

Surprisingly, Cat remained silent through the remainder of the movie and Kara kept checking to make sure she was awake, especially as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man terrorized the city. Surely she’d have something to say. The only sign of life from under her arm was when Cat leaned up and deposited a soft kiss on Kara’s lips when Peter and Dana kissed on screen. Kara smiled and hugged her closer.

As the screen went black and the remainder of the credits rolled, Cat sat up, checked her watch and said. “Hey, it’s still early, should we watch the second one?”

“NO!” Kara and Carter shouted in unison. 

Carter chimed in first. “I’m tired, Mom. I’m gonna go to bed if that’s OK.”

Cat furrowed her brow at this boy who usually bargained for a later bedtime. “Of course, sweetie. Give Kara a hug and I’ll be up in a few minutes to check on you.”

“Night, Mom. Night, Kara. Will I see you at all over the weekend?”

“We’ll see, kiddo.” Her answers to these questions were always vague enough that she didn’t end up having to break promises when Super-duty called. With a hug, he was gone.

Cat watched him go and Kara rounded on her. “You. Are. Exhausting. Geez, Cat. You’ll be lucky if that kid ever asks you to watch a movie with him ever again.”

Cat tried to look upset. “That would be unfortunate. I had a nice time.” She looked pensive somehow, but Kara couldn’t place the expression. “I’ll check on Carter. Meet you in the study?” She extricated herself from Kara’s embrace and gathered the popcorn bowls.

When she left for the kitchen, Kara sat and wondered aloud. “There’s no way she did that on purpose. No way.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cat and Kara worked quietly on the details of the gala, for an hour or so, as they were meant to at the beginning of the evening.

As Kara closed her leather notebook and capped her pen and Cat dropped her glasses on the desk, both women yawned.

“I should go,” Kara said quietly, sadly. “I need to check in with Alex, just in case.”

Cat nodded, but as Kara stood and began to pack her things in her messenger bag Cat came around to the front of the desk and stopped her movements. She held her hands and made sure to lock her hazel eyes on Kara’s earnest blue ones. “Stay,” she said forcefully, squeezing Kara’s hands to keep her own from trembling. “Stay with me tonight. I don’t think I could bear to watch you fly out that window.”

Kara studied the eyes locked on her own for any sign of hesitation. “Cat, the rules.”

“Fuck the rules!” Cat blurt out and Kara was taken aback. “I know the rules, but after tonight, I don’t think they apply anymore.” She looked away, searching for the right words. “I want to send a message to Carter that you’re are a permanent part of our lives and that I don’t intend to kick you out of our home each night at sundown. It isn’t fair to you and it isn’t fair to us and…” She trailed off and couldn’t think of any more to say. 

“And?” Kara urged, moving closer to Cat and brushing an errant curl off her forehead.

“And maybe if you are here to make him pancakes in the morning, he’ll stop being so afraid that you’re never coming back.”

“Oh, Cat.” Kara watched as the familiar curtain settled over Cat’s features. This was the part of emotional conversations when Cat put distance between herself and too much feeling and hid behind her work.

Cat made a move towards her desk, not interested in hearing Kara say no to her request. But Kara held fast to her wrist and pulled, so Cat’s back was curled against her long torso. “Yes,” she whispered into Cat’s hair. “Sorry, I didn’t answer right away. I was trying not to cry.”

“Kara,” Cat rolled her eyes. “Skyscrapers make you cry.”

With that, Kara swept Cat into her arms. “Take me to bed, Miss Grant.” The kiss they shared as Kara walked across the hall could have powered CatCo Plaza for a week.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta read.

Cat Grant had had a wretched day at work. She’d fought with James over a photo series he wanted to run in CatCo Magazine, she’d broken a heel on a bump in a rug in her office and she had run out of M&Ms, finally settling for stealing a handful of Skittles off Kara’s desk in the late afternoon.

Cat knew, however, that it wasn’t any of these things fueling her foul mood as she stepped through the door of her penthouse at nearly 9:00 pm. No, all of those things were minor compared to the knowledge that today was her very competent assistant’s last day in her office. Kara was moving on, away from Cat, if not from CatCo. She’d been given a fantastic graphic design position at CatTeen Magazine and she started Monday.

The position had been well-earned. Kara had an impeccable eye and a brilliant talent with pastels and a canvas. Graphic design was an easy leap for her, once Winn gave her some tutorials on design software. She’d won the job without so much as a recommendation from Cat Grant. It was the way Kara had wanted it. “No special treatment. No nepotism. I can’t be your assistant anymore, Cat, we both know that. I have to get this job on my own.”

Before making her way to her bedroom, she stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water, hoping she could also find a quick snack. What she found inside the fridge instead, was a beautiful lettuce salad, in a china bowl, and a note that said:

*You haven’t eaten all day*

Cat smiled, tossed the salad with vinaigrette and sat at the kitchen island, eating quickly in silence and trying to suppress thoughts of Kara. It felt like a breakup. Before Kara had left that evening, she stood in Cat’s office, watching her work and hoping against hope that maybe Cat had one final order to give, one last quip about her wardrobe, one more pebble of wisdom. But she didn’t. Everything was done. It was the end of an era, and they both felt the weight of it.

While they had wanted desperately to acknowledge their final moments together in this office, those rules could not be broken the way others so recently had. So, Kara had muttered a sad. “Good Night, Miss Grant.” and left, her practical heels clicking loudly through the bullpen and away.

Cat chewed the final bite of her salad as she dropped the bowl in the sink, not caring that she’d have to scrub it in the morning. She just didn’t have the energy tonight. Kara was likely out saving the world, Carter probably sound asleep. The penthouse felt oppressively quiet. 

Cat kicked off her pumps and held them as she walked down the hallway, so as not to wake Carter. She popped his bedroom door open with a silence every practiced mother learns in their children’s formative years. A vital technique when the desire to check on him warred with her need for him to remain sleeping. She watched him breathe deeply for a minute or so before sliding the door back shut with an almost imperceptible *snick.*  
She was less careful with her own bedroom door as she shut it behind her, chucked her shoes in the general direction of the closet and took an indulgent moment to lean against the door and rub her forehead.

When Cat opened her eyes, her heart nearly stopped. “Sweet Jesus,” she exclaimed in a whisper.

Standing on her balcony, french door thrown wide open and breeze blowing that magnificent hair, stood Kara Danvers, wearing nothing but an orange chiffon belted gown, slung haphazardly across her shoulder blades so that one creamy shoulder was exposed to the moonlight. Said moonlight shone straight through the sheer gown, framing every one of Kara’s curves in an ethereal glow.

Cat swallowed and forced herself from where her back had become glued to the bedroom door. “Kara,” she said, surprised at the force of her voice, given that she hadn’t had a proper breath in close to a minute.

At the sound of her name, Kara whipped around, grasping the balcony rail with both hands, stopping Cat short, once again.

A mischievous grin was painted on Kara’s face and Cat knew she was in trouble. 

“There is no Kara, only Zul.”

Cat fought the urge to give into the smile that played at her lips. She was determined to play along. It was unlike Kara to play these types of bedroom games. Her lovemaking was always wonderfully purposeful and earnest, but rarely playful. The change sent a thrill through Cat and she crossed the room to stand in the balcony doorway.

She spoke slowly. “I wish to speak to Kara.”

Blue eyes narrowed and her voice rose. “There is no Kara! Only Zul!”

At this, Cat couldn’t hold in her laughter and she closed the distance between them and buried her fingers into Kara’s hair. For the thousandth time since the day they had met, Cat Grant thanked whatever deities were listening for Kara Danvers’s hair. She drew their faces close. “Kiss me, Kara.”

Kara placed her full lips on the shell of Cat’s ear. “There is no Kara, only Zul,” she growled as nimble fingers stealthily drew the zipper of Cat’s dress down and the fabric fell from her frame.

Without warning, Cat was in strong arms and then on the bed. She was naked before she could blink and Kara floated just above her, the chiffon folds of her gown brushing softly against her heated skin. It was maddening and Cat’s impatience finally got the best of her. 

She grabbed a handful of Kara’s dress and dragged her from the air. “Get down here, Zul,” she said, rolling on top of Kara and pinning her to the bed. They both knew Cat Grant couldn’t hold Kara Danvers down if Kara didn’t want to be held, but her obedience had never been questioned.

Kara’s head rolled to the side when Cat took full advantage of her one exposed shoulder as she placed langid kisses on each inch of open skin. It was then that Kara finally broke character. “Cat,” she breathed and the spell was broken.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kara still had her orange gown on, even hours later, as she rolled from the bed to get them a glass of water from the en suite.

Cat leaned up on one elbow, watching her go through a curtain of tousled blonde curls. “You’re never taking that off, even if I have to keep you from leaving this room.”

Kara laughed. “And what will I say to my boss when I show up to my first day dressed as a demigod.”

“I’ll tell her you are a demigod. It isn’t far from the truth, and she’s the most gullible person I’ve ever met. She’d probably believe me.” Cat’s features drooped a bit at the thought of Kara’s new job.

Kara climbed back into bed and handed Cat a tall glass of water. Cat sipped, wrinkled her nose at the unfiltered tap water and handed it to Kara, who drained it all at once.

Kara spotted Cat’s sudden melancholy and drew her close. “What’s wrong?”

Cat shook her head and a single finger under her chin drew her eyes to Kara’s. “I’ll miss you too, Cat. But moving day is in a week, then I’ll be here all the time. You’ll get sick of me.”

“Never,” Cat said. Kara sniffed. “Darling, don’t cry.”

Kara smiled through her impending tears. “I know, I know.” She rolled her eyes. “Everything makes me cry.”

The End


End file.
